1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stump cutting teeth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of the invention herein relates particularly to double claw toothed stump cutting teeth as mounted onto a rotary disc of a stump cutting machine.
This invention represents an improvement over the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,394 in which single tooth cutting elements were disclosed.
Other prior art references are U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,737 showing a flat, horizontally angled tooth having an angled cutting face; in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,345, there is shown a longitudinally angled cutting tool having a flat planar cutting face and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,840 there is shown a cutting tooth with opposite cutting edges each of which cuts depending on the direction of rotation of the cutting wheel.